Le Seigneur des Anneaux Ma Version
by Capu
Summary: Une grande bataille s'annonce et le peuple d'Aragorn a peur..
1. Chapter 1

Lord of the Rings

Chapitre 1 : La grande bataille

Aragorn, Roi du Gondor tenait Elendil en sa main, si un rayon de soleil arrivait face à elle, l'épée aurait sans nul doute aveugler les millions d'orques et d'ourouks-haïs qui se tenaient en face de sa propre armée. La bataille allait commencer et des millions de chevaliers, hommes ou elfes et des misérables orques allaient mourir.

Les jeunes écuyers avaient monté en grade devenus alors guerriers du Gondor ou du Rohan, les pauvres enfants tenaient à peine leur épée, trop lourd fardeau pour des hommes de 14 ans.

Les vieillards respiraient fort et forçaient sur leurs yeux ayant du mal à voir l'armée ennemie gigantesque. Même les chevaliers avaient peur des êtres crées pour tuer et boire le sang humain ou elfique. Tous au même moment se lancèrent dans la foule obscure, dans cette seule suite de secondes des milliers d'âmes montèrent au ciel pour gagner le paradis des divinités de la terre du milieu. Les deux rois, Théoden et Aragorn, se battant côte à côte pour essayer tant bien que mal de vaincre l'ennemi arrivèrent à tuer un oliphant géant.Legolas,le prince elfique décochait ses flèches avec finesse et rapidité tandis que Gimli son ami tenait à bout de bras sa hache et tuait les orques dde sa taille ou non puisque c'est un nain. Eowyn, vaillante guerrière du Rohan agitait son épée avec leste et tuait ainsi de nombreux orques et ourouks-haïs.

Sylvebarbe l'Ent se battait avec ses semblables en marchant sur les nombreux ennemis. Atteignant même la taille des oliphants dirigés par les grands chefs aliés de Sauron venant de l'est du Mordor. Les oliphants balayaient sur leur passage avec leurs défenses armées de pics tranchants et mortels pour les hommes passant au-dessous de ces horribles bêtes.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, siégeait sur un des neufs nazgûls, qui lançait des cris qui perçaient les tympans des chevaliers. Sauron regardait son armée se dissoudre devant lui, une des plus grandes œuvres de Saroumane, le magicien blanc. Ses mains se crispaient sur les rennes étroites de cuir noir qui retenaient le nazgûl envieux de rejoindre l'anneau.

Cet anneau qui était dans la grotte de l'araignée mangeuse d'hommes.

A cause de Gollum, l'immonde être rongé par l'anneau qui avait mené Frodon Sacquet et son fidèle jardinier dans cet antre horrible et visqueux.

Sauron était au courant mais ses ennemis, la communauté de l'anneau, n'en savait rien…Que fera Aragorn et les menbres de la commu auté,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Des amis retrouvés

La bataille remportée par les ennemis de Sauron se termina après le coucher du soleil.

Les nombreux morts furent emportés devant le Roi qui pris la peine de les bénir tous un à un. Leurs femmes pleuraient à chaudes larmes et leurs enfants de même. Après leur ensevelissement, on y plantait des fleurs en leur mémoire. Quelques jours après, les cavaliers et leurs femmes partirent en direction du Gondor pour certains et d'Isengard pour d'autres car Gandalf l'avait ordonné.

Aragorn et ses compagnons furent de ceux qui allèrent en Isengard pour aller rendre visite à leurs alliés: les Ents.

Ils avaient pris en otage la place et la tour en menaçant le Magicien Saroumane d'arrêter de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hélas leur patience souffrait car il refusait même sous les plus grandes tortures.

Quand les guerriers arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils virent tout d'abord une place innondée par le fleuve d'Imun et latour d'Orthanc bien délabrée et se réjouirent de cette vue néfaste pour leurs ennemis.

Quelques temps après qu'ils aient découverts le terrain marécageux ils rencontrirent des Hobbits qu'ils amenèrent au devant du Roi.

Croyant qu'ils leur étaient ennemis ils pensèrent bien faire mais le Roi fut content car il retrouva là ses chers amis perdus lors d'une bataille contre des ourouks-haïs: Merry et Pippin. Deux petits hommes, membres de la communauté de l'anneau, ils furent eux-mêmes très heureux en découvrant qu'Aragorn avait reprit son trône aux mains de Denethor.


End file.
